


The Tale of the Foolish Child

by TheRealAndian



Category: Original Work
Genre: I had to check her age, I'm still kinda proud of it, also, also I'm using Elizabeth again in my novel, and what happened to her at the end, but I wanted to post it here, but yeah, i wrote this like 2 years ago, it's certainly not something I would normally write, it's decent?, on halloween, so I don't have to dig through the depths of other stuff to find it again, so this exists, weird dream story, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/pseuds/TheRealAndian
Summary: This was a weird story I wrote back in my freshman year of high school on Halloween after dreaming it. I'm still somewhat happy with it, and I was thinking about and using the main character, so I thought I could post it here.Basically, the kid is an idiot.That pretty well sums it up.





	

There are a few simple rules that should always be remembered when in a scary story. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, she did not remember them, and it cost her her life. Here is the tragic tale of Elizabeth, and how she died.

It was the middle of the night in a dark wood. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't have been out, but she was anyway.

That was only the beginning of her demise.

The full moon glowed silver, but did little to light the way through the trees as Elizabeth slowly walked. She didn't really know where she was going, she just went. A thick fog began to gather, bringing with it the chill of death. It reached toward her like tendrils, trying to push her back as she continued on her journey. Quiet whispers spoke to her, like spirits of the dead. "Turn back," they said, but Elizabeth refused.

"I'm not afraid," she said allowed, for of course, the young 7-year old was fearless.

She happened upon an old house. It creaked with age, and it looked waterlogged, as if it had been flooded before. The voices of ghosts became more and more agitated as Elizabeth approached. Being a spiteful little girl, she ignored the noises of the ghosts, for she chose to believe it was just the wind. "I'm not afraid," she said again as she entered the old home.

Now, the rules that Elizabeth seemed to have forgotten were simple. 1. NEVER turn your back. 2. NEVER close the door behind you, or better yet, don't walk into the room at all. 3. If a random stranger asks if you'd like to see something, NEVER follow them; they will probably kill you. And 4. NEVER go into the dark room where the creepy noises are coming from, the basement, or the attic.

Now Elizabeth, who did not follow the simple rules, walked into the house. She briefly took in her surroundings. She was correct about the flooding, for there was mold growing on the walls about a meter up. A chill caused her to turn around and close the door. She broke rules 1 and 2 right there. When she turned back to look at the house some more, a woman came through an opening to the living room. Elizabeth plastered herself against the window near the door, trying to imitate a ninja from a movie she'd once watched with her dad. The woman gasped when she saw Elizabeth. She then smiled strangely, as if Elizabeth were a pleasant surprise.

"Well, little girl, you certainly scared me!" she said, her voice smooth as a snake. "What's your name?"

Elizabeth straightened up. "I'm Elizabeth," she replied, "and I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm certainly not as brave as you!" chuckled the strange lady. That was all. She didn't ask what Elizabeth was doing there, or what her parents' phone numbers were so she could get Elizabeth back home, and Elizabeth thought nothing of it.

"I was just about to go call someone to see if they would come see Sorri," said the woman. This was a lie, for the phone was in the kitchen, which connected to the other side of the living room. Unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't know that. "Would you like to come and see him?" she queried.

"Sure," said Elizabeth excitedly, breaking rule number 3. The woman ushered Elizabeth up the stairs, babbling on and on about how much Elizabeth would love Sorri, who was in the attic. When Elizabeth, who had her back to the woman, once again breaking the first rule, turned and looked at her, she realized that she could see straight through the woman, as if she were a ghost, for she was, in fact, a ghost. But Elizabeth, being the rebellious little girl that she was, ignored that slight detail and instead muttered "I'm not afraid," under her breath.

The two reached the top of the stairs and the woman took the lead, guiding the young girl up another set of stairs towards the attic. As Elizabeth continued her ascent, she began to feel very tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Finally, she couldn't anymore and let her eyes go down just for a second.

When she opened her eyes, she was floating. There were no walls, and a yellow-brown haze stretched as far as she could see and beyond. The strangest thing was that there were garbage cans floating around everywhere as well. The strange woman was floating next to her as well.

"Where are we?" asked Elizabeth, feeling frightened for the first time.

The woman, instead of answering, shook her head and laughed. "You are so stupid!" she cried.

A large throne made of a material that was the same color as the air around and blood-red velvet descended in front of them. A creature sat on the throne, looking with great interest and Elizabeth. His skin was brown and wrinkled, crumbling to dust in some places. He had massive horns on his head, and black, soulless eyes.

The woman ceased her laughing and addressed the creature. "I've brought you another, Sorri."

"I can see that," replied the creature. His voice was a harsh one. If you were to ever hear his voice, you would most likely think of nails on a chalkboard. Suddenly, an unseen pull brought Elizabeth closer to the creature called Sorri. "She is strong, yet dull. She will do nicely," he said, looking her over. He turned to the woman, who bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Elizabeth felt another pull, but this time, it was deeper. It tugged at her soul, wrenching it loose. She tried to escape, but to no avail. She screamed in agony as Sorri pulled her soul from her body, feeding off of the energy.

It was at this time that Elizabeth was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me.  
> It was a weird dream.  
> Also, the house was my grandparents which did actually flood about that much. As for Sorri? He was based off of Akron from Epic Battle Fantasy 3.  
> My mind does weird things...and I'm still not really sure what was with the trash cans.


End file.
